For Samantha
by Angel LeeAnn
Summary: FINISHED! After finding Samantha's body, Mulder is pulled into a serial case.
1. Lost Soul

Title: For Samantha

Author: Angel LeeAnn

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Mulder is pulled into a serial case right after Samantha's body is found.  Scully is forced to make some crucial decisions concerning her partner's welfare and his confession.

Disclaimer: The X-files clan belogs to Chris Carter and all the wonderful people at 1013.  I hold no claim over any familiar characters.  I'm NOT making money off this (though I wish I could).  So, please do not sue.  I don't have anything anyway.

WARNING:  If violence in any degree toward children upset you then, please, don't read any further.  Or, at least skip the prologue.

PROLOGUE

Shadows chased each other across the walls as cars passed by.  The clear night was bitter, bringing with it a mask of fog and frost.  Shannon Greene pulled her Barbie comforter more snuggly around her tiny frame as she curled into a tight ball.  She watched the circus display on her white walls until fatigue swept through.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she could sense herself slipping into the wonderful world of imagination.  Then, she felt a pressure on her mouth and was torn away from the dreamland to discover a hand clasping her mouth.  The owner of the hand bent down, whispering gruffly: "Squirm or scream and I'll slit your throat."

After securing her mouth with duct tape, he tossed her over his shoulder and strolled out of her room.  He hauled her out into the freezing cold where the wind clawed at her flesh till she was numb. 

The intruder carried the trembling girl deep into the woods.  He staggered through the dense weeds, vines, and bushes that shielded a cave entrance.  From a first, second – and most likely third – glance, it didn't appear to be anything but a thick layer of underbrush: but behind that laid a chamber of terror.

The kidnapper slid Shannon onto the arctic, hard stone.  She quivered violently, her teeth chattering from the endless chill.  She was too frigid to process what was happening.  All she was conscious of was the horribly turbulent fear raging in the pit of her stomach.  Shannon's eyes grew heavy, but her frightened mind restricted them to close.

Somewhere in the dark distance, warmth reached her body.  As awareness crept back, she was caught off guard by a fist slamming into her jaw.  Another blow to the gut caused her to whimper in pain.  If it weren't for her restraint, she would've cried out like a wounded animal.  A knock to the head brought a wave of dizziness followed by darkness.

CHAPTER ONE

The air was thick with unseen fear as the smell of urine and vomit assaulted Scully's nose.  Her first instinctive motion was to cover her mouth and nose with the palm of her hand as she crept further into the darkened room.  Her feet moved steadily threw the piles of strewn items as she inched her way down the hall to the bedroom.  The door stood barely ajar and creaked softly as she pushed it aside.

Sprawled on the mattress, a man lay tangled in a sheet, his eyes staring blankly at the mirrors above him.  He appeared to be oblivious to the stench and wetness that surrounded him.  His skin was pale and clammy to the touch as she reached out and placed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Mulder?"  She slid down onto the bed and the action bobbed the water underneath, making his body turn slightly towards her.  "Mulder…what happened?"

His eyes slowly began to focus on her as he swallowed.  He shook his head in silent denial.  When he spoke, his voice was void of all emotion.  "She used to always tell me that life was meant to be lived.  Then she would smile and take my hand and announce enthusiastically that I should go with her to the beach.  The real reason was she wasn't allowed to go alone.  Mom would've had my hide if she wandered off towards the cliff."  At this moment tears sprung into his eyes and trickled down his tormented face unnoticed.  "She was never supposed to be left alone.  And one of her well-known secrets was that was scared of the dark.  She always came into my room and crawled into bed with me because she didn't want to be alone in the dark.  It must be very lonely and dark in that coffin."

Scully sighed daintily.  She wiped the wetness from the corner of her eye before taking his hand.  She ran circles with her thumb over his palm.  "Shh…Mulder…it's going to be all right.  I need to get you to a doctor.  You're sick."

Mulder continued on as if he hadn't heard her.  As though he were talking to himself.  "She had already decided what she was going to do with her life.  She told me one day during a walk through the woods that she wasn't going to college.  She was going to travel the world and meet a foreigner.  She was going to marry and have lots of children and name one after me.  She asked me what I wanted and I told her 'I life without a pestering sister'."

Mulder's body trembled, most likely from shock.  "I didn't mean it.  I would give anything to have a pestering sister back.  But…I realized something today that I should've realized long ago.  She's not coming back.  Everything I've done as been in vain.  Samantha Anne Mulder was kidnapped, raped, murdered then buried in the middle of the Arizona desert.  She was eight years old.  She was only a baby."

THREE DAYS LATER…

The funeral home wasn't crowded with loved ones for many of them had lost contact or past on themselves.  Twenty-six years is a long time to have gone by.  But, the Gunmen had been able to track down enough people to make it seem like somebody cared.

Mulder sat sullenly in the front pew reserved for immediate family: he was alone.  Seeing his frail, lonely frame tugged at Scully's heart.  She wanted to reach out to him and soothe away all the agony.

Margaret Scully nudged her daughter in the arm and whispered: "Dana, you have to go to him."

Within moments, Scully was seated tentatively at his side.  She brushed her fingers along his face and murmured: "Mulder…tell me how you're feeling."

"Numb.  Lost.  Alone."  He stared at the tip of his shoe like a man who had just lost all hope and life.  "Dead."

The last remark struck Scully in the chest.  She guided his head down onto her shoulder and ran her fingers through his chestnut hair.  "No, Mulder, don't say that.  Don't…please, don't give up.  I love you.  And we'll get through this.  You're not alone.  You still have me."

Mulder squeezed his eyes shut.  "But what happens when you leave?  We're not going to stay partners forever.  We'll get old and move apart.  You'll get married to some rich doctor."

"I love you…" she began to protest, but he interrupted her.

"So what?  I love you, too.  I loved my sister.  I loved my father.  I loved my mother.  Tell me how you can be any different, especially since I have almost lost you many times before…once by your own free will!  Remember Salt Lake City, Utah?  Who is to say one of these times you won't return or won't pass up a better opportunity?"

"Because," she whispered, "you told me I complete you, which means you, in turn, complete me.  I need you, Mulder."

He was silent, motionless for a while before suddenly, violently he shoving her away.  "No more lies!  I'm sick and tired of lies!  My whole life has been full of lies!  Damn it, Scully, don't lie to me anymore!"

"Mulder, I know you're in pain and upset.  But please believe me…"

"I…I…just can't handle any of this…right now."  He turned away as tears threatened to overflow.  Grief embraced his shattered heart and dizziness swept over him in tidal waves.  He began to sway.

Scully placed a calming arm around his shaky body and guided him down to her lap.  He buried his face into her belly.  She could feel the wetness seeping through her suit jacket.  She lowered her voice to a soothing tone and whispered words of comfort.

End Chapter One

Well?  You all know I love reviews!


	2. Close to Home

You can't deter me that easily!

Chapter Two

The office held a staleness that she could feel in the pit of her stomach. After the funeral, Mulder had insisted on being alone. Probably to sort through what he was now going to do with his life now that his quest had reached the end. But he had never returned and an inspection of his deceased parents' summerhouse proved to show that he had left – taking all his belongings with him.

Now there he was slumped over a file as if the past week hadn't occurred. Crease lines etched his brow and Scully noticed not for the first time worry and age lines around his haunted hazel eyes. She sighed and wearily approached his desk. "Mulder," she chided. "Where the hell have you been?"

What she really wanted to say was 'why did you tell the Gunmen and not me?' And 'why did you swear them to secrecy? Did you want me to go ballistic with the chance that maybe you had stuck the barrel of your gun into your throat?'

Mulder ignored her until he heard her frustrated sigh. He risked a glance her way before mumbling: "I had to get away for a while. I didn't want you to come after me. Be happy that I at least told the guys in case something went wrong."

Silence overtook the time until Scully couldn't handle it anymore. She stepped over to his side and coughed politely. "What's this, Mulder?" She read the caption on the top of the page. "Mulder, this is a VCS case. Why are you interested in it?"

Mulder gazed up into his partner's bluish emerald eyes and saw him self reflected in the soft pools. He whispered: "I'm profiling this one. A kidnapper has been on the loose for weeks. His prime targets are eight year-old girls from comfortable homes. He prefers brunets. The thing is not a one has been found. We fear that he's killing them and hiding the bodies. But without a body to confirm it, they're treating it as a missing persons case."

Scully's hear sank with a tremendous thud. This was too close to home. And it was too soon after the discovery of Samantha. Anger boiled through her veins at whoever had handed him this assignment. How dare they be so cruel?

Mulder seemed to have read her mind as usual. He shook his head slowly. "I found the case on Skinner's secretary's desk. I requested it. First I was denied, but with coaxing I was able to weasel my way into it." He shut the file and stood up. Our plane leaves in a few hours. Let's go."

SIX HOURS LATER…

Mulder tapped his foot relentlessly against his other leg. He repeatedly glanced at his watch as if the very act would force the time to move faster. Finally, after what felt like an eternity an officer came hustling over to them. "He can see you now. Sorry about the hold-up."

So now they were seated in front of a burly man with a friendly, sad smile. "It's horrible. It's truly rotten that things like this happen. Those poor little girls and their families."

Mulder shifted in his chair, the plastic fabric squeaking in protest. "Detective Jennings, do you have any suspects? Any new leads? How could five girls in a town of only five hundred just disappear?"

Scully chewed on her bottom lip and watched as Henry Jennings shrugged mournfully.

"I don't know the answers to any of your questions, Agent Mulder. I wish I did. I want this bastard behind bars more than you can imagine. One of the victims was my niece."

Scully's eyebrow arched curiously. "Was?" She anticipated him to correct him self to the presence tense. There hadn't been any bodies found. At least not yet…

Jennings sighed sorrowfully and took his time in forming the hardest words he had ever uttered. "Sally Jones is my sister's youngest. She was taken on October second. We found her body yesterday." He stared down at his entwined beefy hands. "It's a real shame that young, innocent children have to die that way."

Mulder jumped the gun. "How did she die? How was she found?" His voice softened and he calmly continued with pain glittering in his eyes. "I know this is a difficult topic for you to discuss. Yet, I need to know everything. It'll make capturing the son-of-a-bitch a whole lot faster."

Jennings sullenly stood up from his chair. He was taller than the first impression led you to believe, but he was still kind of stubby. "I'll take you to the morgue and try to answer all your questions there."

Jennings led the way with Mulder practically on his heels. Scully was sure that if her partner knew where he was going, he would've been there long ahead of them. Yet, as it was, he ambled in short steps alongside the detective.

Inside the morgue, Scully pulled back the sheet and gasped at the sight before her. Never had anything unnerved her to the core the way the poor child' body did. The face was beaten so badly it would take a miracle to identify the body without dental records. Her clothes were torn and caked with dry blood, including the skirt that was close to shreds. The bruises, scratches, and deep gashes that ran along her entire body were enough to make Dana Scully M.D. with the FBI sick to her stomach.

Mulder's face turned ashen, his skin grew clammy. He stared down at the brown curls of the little girl as if transfixed into a far off land. Then he whipped around and dashed out of the room into the bathroom across the hall. He made it just in time as his body started to empty out his insides.

Scully approached him cautiously, her hand resting gently on Mulder's heaving shoulders. "Mulder…I think maybe we should hand the case over to someone else. This is too close and too gruesome, especially right after…Mulder, I'm worried about you."

Mulder straightened up, shrugging off her warm hand. "No, I won't quit now. I won't quit ever. No one else will be taken." He stood on jelly legs and gazed with dangerous passion into her eyes. "This bastard is going to wish he never crawled out of Hell because when I'm through with him, Hell is going to be his Haven."

Scully involuntarily shuttered at the cold, murderous look in his eyes. Fear. This was the first time she felt honest-to-God fear towards this man. And it scared her even more.

End Chapter Two


	3. Connections

Chapter Three

Scully watched from her perch at the foot of his bed up at her determined partner.  He was leafing through the same files over and over again, desperate for something to nip him in the butt.

Her mind drifted from her sleep-deranged body and she allowed her eyes to take a scenic route along his bare arms and chest.  He was one good-looking man.  If only there was a way to take away the tense muscles that occupied his stressful life.  What he needed was a good massage and a couple days of rest.

Like that would happen.

Suddenly his voice broke the silence.  "Oh my – Scully, take a look at this!  Come, look at these names in order of their abduction: Sally, Sandra, Sarah, Shannon, Stephanie, and Susanne.  They're all in alphabetical order!"

Scully was now leaning in closer, her attention on full alert.  "That must mean any girl with a name following Susanne could be next.  Shouldn't we warn the public of this danger?"

"No, if the killer were to find out he may throw off his entire pattern.  In which case, we'd have nothing.  What we need to do is get a list of every girl with the name beginning with "s" and go from there."  A long pause followed as he continued to read then: "He goes for only seven to ten year-old brown heads with the name starting with "s"…why?  There's got be a personal reason for this.  Maybe he had a daughter who died and now his anger has caused him to believe that if he can't have his then no one can have theirs.  There can be millions of reasons."

Mulder leapt from the bed, dashing around like a mad man in a futile attempt to escape the cops.  "Ok, let's see here.  We know the type he goes after.  The age group he takes."  He was rambling in a high-pitched jumble.  "But why?  What is so damn important about "s"?  I doubt he just counted off."  He stopped pacing abruptly.  "Wait, what number is "s"?  Um…nineteen…nineteen…what can be so special about nineteen?  No, it's definitely something to do with the names."

The phone on the bedside table chirped and he snatched it up.  "Mulder."  A short hesitation before his face fell and he forced out a muttered: "We'll be right there."  He dropped the receiver onto the base, turning his back to her.  "They've found the other bodies…and one more girl as gone missing."

UNKNOWN TERRITORY…

Her terrified eyes watched as the man bustled around the cave.  She hugged her knees tightly to her chest as her body continued to shiver in the corner of the dark, moist rock of earth.  Tears streamed silently down her anguished face.

The man turned around and smiled wickedly at her.  His icy blue eyes sliced into her as a sinister laugh left his crooked mouth.  "Don't worry, I ain't gonna do ya like them others."  He leaned in real close to her ear.  As he whispered, her hair danced with his breath.  "I'm gonna fix ya up real nice.  Ya a real pretty one."  He ran the side of his hand down her tear stained cheek.  "It'll be al'ight as long as ya don't fuss."

RONALDS' RESIDENCE…

It was a cozy, middle-class suburban house with the white picket fence and all.  It was the kind of place where parents got along and the sounds of happy children were heard playing outside.

_Not today, though_, thought Scully as she watched Mrs. Ronald's jittery movements.  Her husband held her shaking hands firmly, but gently in his own trembling ones.

Mulder was over by the mantel looking at the pictures of a brown eyed, brown hair little girl.  One in particular caught his eye and he fought back a wave of sorrow.  The eight-year old girl had her long hair in braided pigtails.  _Just like Sam_, he thought, turning away to meet Scully's concerned gaze.

"She was such a good girl," Mrs. Ronald sobbed.  "Why would anyone want to hurt my little girl?  Abby was such a wonderful gift from God.  She wouldn't hurt a fly."

Mulder came around and sat next to his partner on the love seat across from the suffering couple.  "Was Abby Ronalds her full name, ma'am?"  It didn't make since to him that the killer would suddenly change is M.O.

Mr. Ronald shook his head and choked out: "Abigail is adopted.  Her name is Abigail Sarah Ronald, but it used to be Samantha Amber Kingsly."

Color drained from Mulder's face and he suddenly felt very dizzy.  His world was spinning out of control and for an instant a vision flashed across his mind of his sister's manipulated skeleton.  Her innocent face danced across his memory and he closed his eyes briefly to try and shut it out.

When he opened them, a pair of worried sea-blue eyes met him.  His vision wavered a bit before clearing, giving him the full picture before him.  Scully was gazing at him with all the pity in the world.  It appeared from the outside that she was in control, but he could tell she was using all her will power not to leap to his side.

He stole his attention away from her and over to the grieving parents.  Either they hadn't noticed his shell shock or were just choosing to ignore the strangeness of it.  "Mr. And Mrs. Ronald, I assure you we'll bring your girl safely home to you."  He stood up and staggered out of the room.

A chilly gust of wind brushed against him as he stepped out onto the porch.  He leaned against the step's post, his head resting against the cold wood.  All sounds disappeared as he was snatched away by a memory.

_"Fox!  Fox!  Help me, Fox!  Fox," screeched the terrified voice from somewhere in the house._

Fox stood frozen in fear as the blinding lights penetrated through the blinds and filled the room with its intense glow.  He watched mesmerized as Samantha was lifted into the air by an invisible force and was carried away.

"Samantha," the twelve-year-old boy mouth.  Once his sister's feet had disappeared through the window, he began to scream, collapsing onto the carpet and curling up into a ball.

Scully emerged from the house and froze at the threshold.  Her eyes trailed down to where a rag doll lay in a heaped pile at the bottom of the stairs.  "Mulder!"  She raced to his side, searching for his pulse.  It was rapid.  His breathing was raspy and she could make out a whimper in every other breath.

"Mulder, Mulder, can you hear me?"  She checked his pupils to find them dilated.  "Mulder…Mulder, listen to me.  You're in shock.  I'm going to call an ambulance, ok?"  She reached into her coat pocket and fumbled with her cell phone.  "This is Special Agent Dana Scully.  I have an agent in need of medical attention immediately.  I'm at seven-four-seven Springs Lane."

She set the phone down and rolled Mulder onto his side.  If he threw up she didn't want him choking or drowning in it.  She then stripped off her coat and draped it over him to keep him as warm as possible.  "Mulder?  Mulder, it's going to be all right."  And she gave a silent prayer in hopes that her promise would stay true.

End Chapter Three

**Keys**:  So, which do you like more?  _X-files_ or _The Lost World_?  Personally, _X-files_ will forever hold that number one spot.  I was so obsessed, it was sick.

**Gillian Leigh**:  Is it our perverse minds that lead us to crave angst?  Or, are we just like everybody else?

**DDstalker**:  Wow, thank you so much.  And you can hide out from the FBI in my basement if you need to.


	4. A Moment Shattered

Chapter Four

Saint Mary's Hospital

The corridors were painted in a soft blue with wallpaper of clouds aligning the panels. The fluorescent lights were a bit brighter than normal, but not enough to distress patients. Equipment was tossed against the side walls for emergency uses. Nurses made their routine routes to make sure everyone was comfortable and vitals were in the clear. A couple doctors bustled around as their names were called over the speakers to various rooms.

With a cup of cold coffee in her hand, the red haired agent paced the tiles in the waiting room. She didn't feel like she was doing anything useful out there wearing a hole in the floor. So, when she heard a shuffling coming from the general direction of the hallway that housed her partner, she whipped around and snapped to full alert.

A weary doctor crossed the room to her, chart in one hand and a fresh cup of coffee in the other. He handed her the drink with a genial smile. "I figured you might want another shot at it." He gestured her to a chair. "Your husband seems to have…"

"Partner. He's my work partner."

A light shade of red crept into the young man's pale face. "Yes, sorry, forgive me for my mistake. Mr. Mulder seems to have suffered from shock and a mild seizure. It appears it was brought on by stress. Has anything significant occurred in the last twenty-four hours?"

"Yes. Um…do to the FBI's policy that on-going investigations are confidential, I can't share that information with you." She crossed her arms protectively over her chest, daring the doctor to rebuke her. "Let's just say it's been a rough few weeks. May I see him?"

"Of course. Follow me."

The doctor left her at the door with a reassuring smile before departing to run some paper work. Scully hesitated before tentatively turning the doorknob and pushing it open. Mulder was propped up on pillows staring into space. She strolled closer and took his hand. It was then that he seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Hey there, partner." She pulled a chair closer to the bed and winced as it scraped across the floor. "The doctor says you'll be fine."

"As long as I take it easy. Yeah, yeah, he told me all that, too." He peered over at her intensely. "Yet, it's not over. I won't quit until I find that little girl. I made her parents a promise. I made myself a promise. That bastard isn't going to get away with this and I'm going to make sure of that."

He pulled at his IV. "Get me out of here, Scully." He yanked the offensive needle out of his arm, leaving a swollen mark. "Help me or leave me. It's your choice."

"I would never leave you."

RED WOOD INN…

Two hours later they were both sitting on his mattress with files strewn about them haphazardly. Mulder was pouring over the crime scene documents over and over again. Occasionally he would reach up and rub his throbbing temple, but never took his eyes off the pages before him.

Scully watched him off an on between the autopsy reports. She was worried about what this new twist in the investigation was doing to him. She had been scared when she first saw him motionless on the ground outside of the Ronalds' home. She didn't want to relive that.

She flipped the folder she was reading closed and tossed it on the floor. She then proceeded to do that to all the files. Mulder glanced up at her as she snatched the one he had been reading and dropped it on the pile with the rest. "No more for tonight, Mulder. You're not going to do that girl any good if you're not thinking straight. You need to rest."

Mulder made an attempt to protest, but it was lost in his throat when she held up a finger to his lips. "Don't argue with me, G-man." She got up and pushed him gently down onto the mattress. She lifted the blankets and covered him with them before crawling in beside him. "I'll stay here if only to make sure you don't try and do anything stupid."

Mulder's eyes softened to a tender gaze that penetrated straight to her heart. "Thank you, Scully. Thank you for letting me do this. I need to catch this monster." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Thank you for being there for me. Heaven knows I don't deserve your compassion."

Scully shook her head. "Of course you do. You're not only my partner, but also my closest friend. How can you honestly not see the wonderful man you are? You're so determined and passionate and adorable. And you care. You truly care about what happens to people."

"Scully…there' nothing for you here. Why do you stay?"

"Because everything I need is right here. Mulder," she caressed his arm, "I have your friendship. I have you. Nothing on earth could ever tear me away from this."

His gaze dropped to where her hand was trailing up and down his skin. He clasped her hand into his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed each of her knuckles. "And I have you." He leaned in close to her face. "I have everything I need." Then his mouth descended onto hers in a delicate kiss. "I've loved you for so long." He made a path down her jaw line to her neck.

Scully released a groan before placing her hands on his chest and slowly prying him away. "Mulder…" The hurt and confusion in his features nearly made her want to cry. "Mulder, this isn't right. We're partners. Friends."

"But you told me at the funeral that you loved me." Darkness crept across his face and he recoiled from her touch. "I knew you were lying to me. I told you that you were and you denied it. What? Was it out of pity? Oh poor Mulder," he sneered mockingly. "Tell him what he wants to hear. Yeah, Scully, I get it."

"No, Mulder, it's not like that," she pleaded.

"Get out, Scully."

"Mulder, it's not that I don't love you. I just don't love you in that way. How could I possibly when…"

"When I'm Spooky Mulder? Yes, of course, you need to uphold whatever decent reputation you still have. You shouldn't get involved with a messed up, psychotic, paranoid shit like me. No, must stay far away."

"Mulder…"

"GET OUT!" He jumped from the bed as though the near sight of her would turn him into a pillar of ash.

Scully slowly crawled off the bed, never tearing her eyes away from him. She stood motionless for a moment before attempting again in a soothing voice: "Mulder, I do love you. Yet, you know as well as I do that we could never be more than friends."

From across the room she felt his eyes touch deep into her soul. "You're wrong, Scully. We have so much more, but you aren't willing to see it." He crossed his arms and stiffened, causing the muscles in his arms to flex. "You better leave and forget any of this happened." He gestured towards the door with a sharp nod of his head. "Goodnight, Agent Scully."

She hesitated before uncertainly staggering out the door. She idly walked to her room. After the door was securely closed behind her, she flopped onto the mattress and buried her face in the old pillow. Tears trickled down her face and soon she fell into a restless sleep. Her dreams were filled with nightmares of Mulder swallowing a bullet.

End Chapter Four

**Keys**: That's very sweet of you say. Also, I know what you mean about TLW. I'm slowly beginning to lose my love for it, too. I think it's because there aren't any new episodes. And I'm going to try to make it to the Con, but I live over 3,500 miles away, so…we'll see.

**DDstalker**: Fae de Luna? What's that? Anyway, you can tell the voices in your head thanks for the compliment and that I'm sorry it took so long.

**Gillian**: I like angsty, too, as long as there's _at least_ a _semi_-happy ending.

**Crazie**: Thank you very much. It's great to know you feel that way. (Mmm…maybe you're just trying to butter me up…)


	5. The Death of Sam

** W-A-R-N-I-N-G ** This chapter is rated **_'R'_** for strong language.

Chapter Five

The following morning, a persistent ringing in her ears aroused her from her fretful sleep.  She slowly pried her lazy eyes open and pondered a moment about the strange environment before it all came crashing back.  She groped around for the phone and brought the receiver to her ear.  "Scully."

"Agent Scully, I've been waiting for you at the station for an hour now."

Mulder's unemotional tone didn't escape her.  "Sorry, Mulder, I overslept.  I'll be right there.  Give me twenty minutes."

"No need, Agent Scully, we're headed out to a potential stake out.  I just figured I should call and tell you I'll be unreachable for a while.  You do whatever you feel you need to do.  Good day, Agent Scully."  He hung up.

Scully wanted desperately to throw something – anything of reach.  Nothing exasperated her nerves like this man.  He was impossible and incredibly stubborn.  He was a man who knew what he wanted and was rampageous – even childish – when he couldn't get it.  And right now what he wanted was she.

Scully got up, showered, dressed quickly, and was out the door in fifteen minutes.  As she traveled down the winding roads, she pushed in a speed dial number and waited till she heard the usual greeting from her partner before snapping: "There is no possible stake out.  How dumb do you think I am?  We don't have leads to suggest anyone or place."

"You calling me a liar, Agent?  You don't trust me to tell you the truth?  Indeed we do have an assigned stake out.  All the bodies were discovered on the North side of town in the same general area in the woods.  A few deputies are being sent out there as we speak.  And I plan on joining them soon."

Scully sighed and bit her tongue before continuing calmly.  "Mulder…I…just don't do anything stupid, ok?  I really would like us to go through at least one case where you don't get banged up."

"So you do care," he bit sarcastically.  "How about I tell you not to worry about Spooky ole'me and if I do get in trouble, don't bother bailing me out.  Ok?"

Scully stared ahead and watched as the buildings whizzed by.  The temperature seemed to be dropping as the wind picked up.  She took a final breath.  "Mulder, I'm almost at the station.  Why don't you just wait for me?"

"Sure.  Fine.  Whatever," he said crisply, throwing her words from a previous case back at her.  Then he hung up.

Moments later, Scully pulled into the police barracks and raced inside.  The heat struck her face with an unexpected force and she paused before continuing.  Her eyes fell on a tall, dark figure and cringed inwardly at the sight of him.  He was in his wild, determined mode.

He spotted her, caught her eye, then turned away.  He felt her rather than heard her approach him from behind.  "Nice of you to join us, Agent Scully."

"Mulder…"

"**_Mulder_**," a deep voice hollered into the crowd.  A burly man stood in the entrance of an office.  "Agent Mulder, we've got someone claiming to be the killer on the phone.  He's asking for you."

All went dead silent and for a brief time everything and everyone stood still.  Then Mulder leapt to life and rushed to the office with Scully and Jennings trailing behind.  Mulder snatched the phone and pressed it urgently to his ear.  He took a moment to collect him self.

"This is Special Agent Mulder.  Who is this?"  He pushed the speakerphone button and rolled his hand in indication for them to start the trace.

"_Uh, Fox, how are you?  It's been a long time hasn't it_?"  The man's voice was sinisterly charming.

"Do I know you?"  Mulder sat behind the desk and Scully went to stand beside him.

"_Oh, you do, but you don't know you do_."

"What are you talking about?"

"_You feel obligated to save this little girl, don't you?  Some personal reasons have brought you out here haven't they?  I was hoping you would come_."

Mulder glanced at Scully who gave him a questionable look.  "I'm not sure I follow you, er…"

"_You can call me…Sam.  Yes, Sam sounds good.  What do you think_?"

"I think you're a dick."

"_And indeed you may be right.  Now, you want to know what I meant, right?  Well, I think you know well enough as to what I'm talking about.  You recently had a death in the family, right?  Yes, your father was murdered and your mother committed suicide.  Am I missing something?  Oh, yes, duh, you found your sister through an anonymous tip.  Her precious bones dumped in an unmarked grave out in the desert.  I wish I could've made the funeral, but I was to busy plotting my scheme._"

"And what scheme would that be," he seethed.  "Killing innocent children?"

"_Revenge.  You were never supposed to find out about your sister.  After your government was through with her they let me have her.  They made their clones and finished their experiments on her.  I hid her body well and figured it'd never be traced to me.  You believed she was alive somewhere hidden away by the shadow men_."

"Who are you?"

"_I worked for them.  That's how I met your sister, Samantha.  She was such a beautiful fourteen year-old.  You know that's how old she was when they were done cloning her, right?  Anyway, I just had to have her.  And boy, did I have her real good and hard_."

"_You fucking son-of-a-bitch_!"  Mulder leapt to his feet and screamed with all the passionate anger he'd been storing.  "**_I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS YOU PERVERTED, FUCKING BASTARD_**!"

Crackled laughter erupted on the other end before the line went dead.

Mulder threw the phone down and it shattered across the desk.  He stormed out of the room in blind rage.  Scully raced after him and finally caught up to him in the parking lot.  He was leaning forward with his palms down on the hood of the car, breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry, Mulder."  She felt her own tears sting at her eyes.  "We'll catch him.  We will."

In a matter of an hour they had police officers and FBI from all over the state surrounding a ten-mile radius around the town.  At least a hundred officers wandered through the woods.  Mulder and Scully were, of course, part of the search team.

Hours turned into longer hours, but there was still no trace of the killer.  Dogs were roaming the area and Mulder had managed to get one to take a liking to him.  So now he trailed behind the animal with his weapon drawn.

"Mulder, he may not be out here.  We weren't able to trace the call.  He could be anywhere."

"He's here, Scully.  I know he is.  I can just feel…"

The dog's urgent barking up ahead broke him off.  Both agents sprang into action and rounded a hill.  The dog was now growling at a thick brush of bushes and weeds.

Mulder cautiously, quietly reached his hand in expecting to hit rock.  Yet, instead, his whole arm disappeared into the underbrush.  He pulled back, glanced at Scully, and then entered the hidden cave.  Inside was freezing, damp, and smelled of mildew.  It was dark so he pulled out his flashlight and he waited till his eyes adjusted before trekking deeper inside.

They came across a large room and were startled by a demand: "Drop your weapons or the girl dies.  It's your choice."

Mulder slowly turned a ninety-degree angle to be faced with a nightmare.  The killer, "Sam", held a pistol to the little girl's temple.  He had her placed in front of him as a shield.  Mulder's heart throbbed in his ear and he let his gun go.  It clattered noisily to the hard floor with a shrill cry.  Scully followed suite.

"Ok, Sam," Mulder rolled the name disdainfully off his tongue.  "We're unharmed now.  Let her go."

"No."

"Come on, this isn't about her.  It was never about any of them.  Let her go."

"You know, her name's Samantha, too.  Now isn't that a coincidence?  I've raped and murdered one, why not two?"

"Because you don't want her.  You want me.  Let her go and I'll take her place."

"You know, the most dangerous man is the man with nothing to lose.  I don't have anything."  He glanced over at Scully and looked her up and down.  "My, my, my, you've fetched yourself a good one."

"What is it you really want," Mulder asked, taking Sam's attention away from Scully.

"The question is, my friend, what is it you really want?  And what are you willing to pay for it?"

"You know what I want."

"Life isn't fair, Agent Mulder.  You of all people should know that."  He tossed his gun behind him and withdrew a knife.  "I like these weapons better.  They're more personal…more erotic."  He took the tip and ran it across Abby's throat, causing a trickle of blood to form.  She cried out.

"Stop it," Mulder screamed.  "There's no reason to hurt her."

Suddenly a form came bounding in and brought all attention to it.  The dog snarled at the killer.  Mulder took his chance and whipped the tiny pistol from his ankle holster and fired into the criminal's head.

Abby wailed and collapsed to the ground, shaking terribly. 

Blood splurged from Sam's wound. 

Scully ran to check on the girl then went to feel Sam's neck for a pulse as Mulder scooped Abby into his arms and carried her out.

End Chapter Five

**DDstalker**:  You better update soon!  I've been waiting for about month now for Chapter 3 of _For Better For Worse_.

**Keys**:  I think that you know by now that I love drama, too.  Lol.  So, my darling Drama Queen, don't your fingers ever itch to type a drama story?  I know I've asked you this before, but will you ever write a story?  (One can never give up hope.  Lol.)


	6. Epilogue

**Keys**:  Hey, if you finish those TLW stories (or even just one of them), I'll read them/it.  However, unfortunately, I only read a few chapters of the first Harry Potter book.  And I've never seen the movies.  Yet, I'm sure that your story is great.  Also, thank you so much for the kind words.  Sometimes it does get difficult writing 7 or 8 stories at once, but I have fun doing it.

**DDstalker**:  Hold onto that hate for just a moment.  You'll like this chapter better (I think).  And what do you mean I won't like your next update?  What are you planning to do?  Please, I beg of you, leave Mulder and Scully alone!  Don't let them suffer!

Epilogue

The television was on mute as Mulder slumped on his leather couch and chewed absently on his lower lip.  Scully was seated beside him.  She had arrived just moments before.

"Mulder, I think you should take a few days off.  It's been a stressful week."  She folded her hands in her lap and glanced over at her weary partner.  "Take a vacation.  God knows you need and deserve one."

Mulder shrugged.  "No where for me to go.  What would I do?"  He gave her a sideways glance.  "Besides, who would keep you out of trouble, G-woman?"

Scully chuckled and shook her head, thankful that he was back to his good old self.  "Look who's talking!"  She sighed and placed a hand on his forearm.  "Seriously, you need to have a break.  Just sit around here for all I care.  Just take a few days off."

"Yes, mother," he mocked.  "What about you?  I think this is just an excuse for you to have a break."  He ran his thumb along her hand.  Moments passed and things started to get tense.  "Thank you, Scully, for being there.  You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't.  How could you?  I love you and that makes my gratitude so much greater.  I need you like I've never needed anyone."  He brushed her hand gently away.  "And it's ok that you don't feel the same.  I know earlier I was acting like a jerk, but it was just the stress.  I'm fine now and I understand completely.  So, don't ask for a resignation over this.  I won't hold it against you if you want to go, but don't make this the reason why."

"Mulder."  She scooted closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.  "I'm not leaving.  When are you going to accept that?  Now kiss me before I get impatient."

Mulder smiled.  "I don't know, you look awfully sexy when you get angry."

"Fox Mulder, you're impossible!"

Mulder chuckled and then leaned over and captured her mouth in a kiss.

END STORY


End file.
